


Homewell Alphabet Series (Madelyn x Homelander)

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Alphabet, Blood, Complicated Relationships, Dark, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Ship It, Love, Nail Polish, No one can prove this didn't happen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: A one shot and drabble collection alphabet series. Can be read separately or together.





	1. Attention

**Author's Note:**

> A is for attention

**A: Attention**

* * *

He likes to watch Madelyn paint her nails, always paying close attention to the colour she chooses.

On the days she's going to attend important events with him, she paints them to match his cape. It always makes his stomach flip. She doesn't do that for any of the others then again she doesn't let them watch her paint her nails either. It's their thing that neither one can remember how it started, only that it exists.

If she's in a good mood, she'll let him choose the colour. He always picks blood red, sits and watches intently, mesmerised as the smell of nail varnish fills the room as she gently glosses her nails from boring to vibrant.

It's in those moments when she has his full attention and compliance when his throat is dry, his eyes fixated on her she'll spring on him an event she knows he'll hate. He agrees, under her spell in those moments he'd agree to pretty much anything.


	2. Breathtaking and Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B is for breathtaking and blood.

**B: Breathtaking & Blood**

Breathtaking it's the only thing he can think of to describe Madelyn with blood on her hands. Lock of hair clinging to her face, their eyes locked, and he can see into her soul. It's overwhelming, to know her in this way when so little do. She rarely lets the mask slip of who she is around anyone.

He knows the man dead on the floor, the one's whose blood is clinging to her hands. Lucas, a journalist who despised Vought and anyone who worked there, why he was in Madelyn's home, lifeless on a white marble floor would remain a mystery.

Homelander knows he could ask, but already can hear the only half-answers he would get.

Madelyn places her hand on his cheek; he can feel the wet, warm blood staining his flesh. It's like she's marking his skin and his soul.

"Dump him somewhere no one will find him," Madelyn orders, her voice soft and gentle. "Let's keep this between us, we don't need anyone asking awkward questions about this,".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said what I said   
I wrote what I wrote   
This is what is


	3. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C is for Comfort

**C: Comfort **

He's not sure what triggered his nightmare or whether it's a memory or something his mind has made up.

There was hot, orange fire and thick, black smoke; he was no more than a toddler howling in the smoke. Alone and afraid. Homelander suspects it was one of Vogelbaum's experiments to see what he could survive.

The feelings of loneliness and anxiety flow through his body like blood; he can't shake them off. Every instinct he has says go to Madelyn she'll know how to fix this. She can make those feelings go away.

* * *

Madelyn's house was quiet. It's 3 am, and he knew she'd likely be asleep. Not that this stopped him from going inside or making his way to her bedroom.

He's torn between wanting her comfort and terrified of waking her up, Madelyn was pissy when woken up suddenly.

"If you are going to get in the bed take your boots off last time you got mud on my sheets," Madelyn mumbles sleepily, shifting to make room for him.

"Did I wake you or were you already awake?" He asks, taking off his boots and getting into bed. She reaches out for him and he nuzzles into her neck; breathing in the scent of perfume and soap.

Her fingers stroke his hair, lazily and half-asleep, all the things that brought him here seem to melt away.


	4. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D is for Darkness

**D:Darkness **

Darkness claims the sky, stealing the warmth and the light leaving a starless, cloudy night. Madelyn stands on top of a room, smoking a cigarette shivering slightly in the cold. She wants to go home, drink a bottle of wine, have a hot bath and crawl into bed.

The stack of paperwork and trying to clean up Homelander's mess makes it impossible to do any of that any time soon. There are people to pay off, footage to erase, and NDAs to get signed. She's pissed off; he knows it because he's avoided her like the plague all day.

She's not angry because he killed or even that he was stupid enough to do it in front of people (luckily either supes or Vought employees who would keep their mouths shut at the right price) it's where he did it.

Everyone at Vought knew why people went Ashley's, sex or to get out of their head on a mixture of Compound V, alcohol and heroin. Translucent who Homelander had sent to explain what had happened, swore he'd gone there for neither.

Madelyn had watched the footage over and over, Maxine came on to him and he rejected her outright. He was offered Compound V and yet again he turned it down. She was proud of him for not being weak, it backed up Translucent's version of events.

She watched him kill Oliver Waston, calmly as if he were a child pulling wings off a fly. Madelyn tells herself that obviously he went there to kill Oliver and when he finally thinks she's cooled down he'll tell her that. But still, him being there surrounded by impurity it twists her stomach.

The fact he walked in there when she had always kept him away from those places whatever the reason, it gnaws at her.


	5. Entwined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E is for Entwined

**E: Entwined **

They are entwined like thick vines that will either ensure they thrive or destroy each other. Rise to the top, healthy and vibrant or wither, starved of nutrients and sunlight.

She has tried to untangle them; throw up boundaries and invisible lines, but boundaries crumble, and the invisible lines get stepped over until they are more woven together. 

He's reliant on her so he doesn't fall from grace, she's dependent on him to rise to the top. 


	6. Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F is for Flying

**F: Flying **

****

He loves flying, it's the closest to feeling free he's ever known. It's almost like if he can soar high enough he'll be able to reach out and touch the fingertips of God.

Homelander wants Madelyn to experience this feeling but she hates flying. Claims it makes her feel sick although he has his suspicions that she thinks he'll drop her.

"I trust you with my life," that's what she says, but Homelander knows it's a lie. Because the truth is Madelyn Stillwell trusts no one, and half the time he thinks that includes herself.


	7. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G is for Green

"Stop fidgeting," Madelyn orders softly cupping his chin to keep his head still. 

"I still don't know why I can't go to this event without stupid doodles on my face or better yet not go at all," he complains for the tenth time in the space of five minutes.

His eyes focus on the dark green leaves painted on her left cheek; he thinks they'd look better on her skin if they were red or blue. But there was no denying she looks stunning, and he knows more than one person will spend the night undressing her with their eyes.

"Because this event is great publicity, everyone is having stupid doodles as you so eloquently put it painted on their faces, and you'll be the odd one out," She explains for what feels like the hundredth time, dragging the tip of the paintbrush down his face gently. "Also I want you there. You complain when I don't have time for you, but when I make sure we can spend time together you don't want too,".

They both know he'd sit in a fire with the power of the sun to spend two minutes with her. She knows he's going to go despite his whining about it, he knows he's going to go and he'll hate it.


	8. Honeysuckle Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H is for Honeysuckle and Hearts

Her hand trails along his cheek, smooth, soft flesh with the smell of honeysuckle hand cream clinging to it; so cool against his skin, but burns him inside like fire. It consumes like flames consuming trees in a forest fire. 

The trees can't escape the fire any more than he can. 

His heartbeat fasts, thumping against his chest to escape as her thumb strokes his face. Hers remains the same, the same comforting rhythm that lures him like a siren song into flames.


	9. Icy & Ivy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I is for Icy & Ivy

She's angry with him, icy towards him whenever they are alone. In public, she's cold and clipped enough that only he knows she's mad at him; warm enough so the rest of the world doesn't see it.

Her affection and towards others is real, as real as Madelyn Stillwell gets that is; his jealousy of them is greener than ivy. When he sees her reach out and touch them, he wants to tear them into shreds.

Sometimes, he wonders if he did it what he reaction would be; if he tore out their hearts and spines then laid them at her feet what she would do.

Recoil in horror or smile with pride? Would she let him smear her skin with their blood or cringe away from his touch?


	10. Justification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J is for Justification

_Madelyn keeps things from him._

It's what he tells himself when he drowns out every noise and voice and uses his super-hearing to eavesdrop on her; that justification washes any guilt or qualms he has about invading her privacy.

  
The fact when he hears her speak his throat goes dry, his heart beats so fast that he thinks it might burst out of his chest, it's irrelevant; that until he hears her speak, he feels empty inside, unreal almost if he was something dreamed up.

_Madelyn has a lot of enemies._

That's what his mind whispers when he steps it up a notch by watching not just listening. He's keeping her safe, the world is cruel and vengeful.

He sees her bite her lip thinking she's alone, deep in thought and unguarded it feeds his soul, but that's unimportant. When her cheeks flush pink with genuine happiness, and he replays the image over and over in the dead of night. Taunting himself for always watching and never touching.


	11. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K is for kisses

His lips press into the back of her neck, "Mine," he whispers, and he can't see Madelyn's face, but he knows she just rolled her eyes. Because Madelyn Stillwell belongs to no one, never has and never will.

"We have to get up soon. I have meetings all day, and you have to film an ad for Spearmint Heaven," Madelyn says through a yawn, turning around to face him. "And before you say it no I can't cancel those meetings, no you can't postpone filming the ad, and as much as I would love to stay in bed we can't,".

He's pouting, she laughs it's enough to make him smile. "You're a cruel woman," and this just makes her laugh her harder before she kisses him.


	12. Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L is for lover

Madelyn stares up at the ceiling; it's 3 am, and she can't sleep.

Her mind is untangling her life, or more specifically the one person she's allowing to weave himself into hers, Homelander. 

He isn't her boyfriend, the term sounds wrong inside her head. It's mundane and ordinary, it doesn't fit what they have. 

They are partners of sorts, but not really because they'll never be equals. One will always have more power over the other than they should.

Lover now that fits, she likes the way it rolls around inside her head. Her lover who has crept into every part of her life.


	13. Mold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M is for Mold
> 
> Told from Vogelbaum perspective

Their souls are rotten with patches of mould growing on them. Putting them together was a mistake; of course, they would fall for each other. He had been his idea at the time Madelyn Stillwell seemed a sensible, hard worker who could handle Homelander tantrums. Having her do his day to day seemed like an excellent idea.

How long was until she cut him out of Homelander life? A month? Two? 

He'd missed her ambitions and handed her the perfect weapon to make them a reality. Oh, she still came to him every now again partly to gloat and when she needed information on Homelander. After, all no one knew him better than the man who made him.


	14. Night

Madelyn Stillwell is like night time. A midnight dark sky temperament, but the true darkness of it is hidden behind a facade of light like stars and moonlight. Others would find it unsettling, but then he has never been like other people. 

He basks in bit of her personality, the darkness that swallows his soul then spits him out confused and lost. The fake light, the moonlight and the shining stars that guide him, placate him, and makes him feel safe.


	15. Orchestra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O is for Orchestra

The Orchestra plays. Madelyn mingles through the crowds collecting allies the way a child collects baseball cards. He stands stiff as a board, uncomfortable and unapproachable in the corner glaring at the glass of champagne in his hand.

Homelander doesn't want to be here, doesn't know why she insisted he is here. The music and laughter hurt his ears. He could walk or fly out right now there isn't a person who could psychically stop him from doing so yet he stays rooted to the spot like a dog told to sit and wait. 

Madelyn flourishes at these things. Comes alive and plays her part perfectly, roping people into orbit, mesmerising them until they are trapped under a spell. Watching her do this is almost enough to make up for how much he hates these things.


	16. Purity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P is for purity

Madelyn had a thing about purity; she was determined to keep Homelander her version of pure. He didn't know where it stemmed from with her; if was honest with himself he knew nothing about her. 

She knew every detail about his life from birth to the present day, but he, in reality, knew nothing of substance about hers. Homelander couldn't tell anyone who her best friend was or if she even had one, where she grew up or what her parents' names were.

Did Madelyn have siblings? He didn't know. 

Homelander knows small things like how she likes to kick off her shoes and relax with a bottle of wine. He knows she likes to eat strawberries dipped in chocolate and smiles when she eats them. 

Madelyn keeps a knife under her pillow and a gun in her nightstand. He knows how she bites her bottom lip when he strays from her path of purity, the way she twists her fingers together before reaching out to stroke his face. The soft disappointed sigh that leaves his insides twisted into knots.


	17. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q is for Questions

He asks her questions that he knows she'll never answer to force her to distract him by placating him.

It's the only way to get her to drop everything and make him the centre of attention in her world. Something satisfying about seeing her switching from being too busy to talk to her letting him rest his head on her lap, the buttons of her shirt open enough for him to look, but not touch; while her fingers run through his hair.

He has to be careful not to ask the wrong questions otherwise, it backfires, and she retreats further from him. It has to be one that makes her think that if she answers she'll lose him forever.


	18. Red

Her lips are painted like dark red cherries, but they taste of strawberries. It’s the strangest thing. He can't get enough of it. 

Homelander loves it when she wears red in someway, but he has an extreme fondness for her lips being red. 

She knows it too. Oh, does she know it and tease him with it all through the day, not letting him kiss until they alone, in the dark, in her bedroom.


	19. Secrets and schemes

Schemes and secrets bind them together. It always has. They both thrive off it. He can’t remember who dragged who into their schemes; did he drag Madelyn into his or did she drag him into hers first?

Homelander tries to remember as he watches her sleep. It doesn't really matter if he’s honest with himself. If it were him, then she went along willingly, if it were her who started it, then he offered no resistance.

She knows so many things about that if she were to open her mouth, then he'd his image would be ruined. People would think of his name and wrinkle their nose in disgust. But he knows just as many terrible things about her. 


End file.
